


Glass Collar

by zeerogue



Series: Voltron A/B/O Fairytales [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Allura (Voltron), Alpha Lance (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Beta Lotor, Beta Shiro (Voltron), Cinderella AU, Heats, Mating, Omega Keith (Voltron), Omega Verse, but is it really, this was suppose to be just a bunch of nasty smut but then Keith decided he wanted a backstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 01:11:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18928282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeerogue/pseuds/zeerogue
Summary: As the youngest son of a lordship down on their luck, Lance has found a creative way of keeping his high ranking connections and making money at the same time. Then he meets a mysterious omega who is as irresistible as they come. But, is there really any meaning in knowing who the omega is when there's no way someone like Lance is worthy of them?





	Glass Collar

**Author's Note:**

> Is this even Cinderella?
> 
> World Stuff:  
> Omegas: Male have an omega slit, kind of like a vagina. Female's have a vagina. Both easier to get pregnant. Males can get others pregnant, but not easily. Heats about once a month.  
> Betas: Usually just basic anatomy and average fertility.  
> Alphas: Males have larger erections and balls and knots. Females have internal testicles, but a large erection and knot and have difficulty getting pregnant. High fertility for getting someone pregnant. Ruts usually triggered, but at least once a year.

**Glass Collar**

**(A Klance A/B/O Oneshot)**

 

**By: ZeeRogue**

  
  
  


Royal balls were a splendid event. The food was good, the music even better. Balls surrounding birthdays of royalty were planned with the most extravagance. This was the first since new rulers had taken over the Galra Kingdom. It was a birthday for their son, a son that Lance hadn’t seen in the two nights worth of partying he'd already been through. 

 

That worried Lance little, other guests had taken up much of his attention. 

 

Currently, Lance had the honor of fucking a pretty servant girl on the cold stone floor in some ignored hallway of the Galra castle. She had introduced herself as Florona. Her queen and alpha, a guest to the new rulers from a kingdom by the sea, stood behind her watching. She finally joined in on the fun by approaching Lance and lifting her skirts in invitation for Lance’s fingers. That was followed soon after by her alpha cock in his mouth. 

 

Now the queen was pulling his hair and reminding him not to cum in her omega, that he was just warming up the servant, just a toy. She moaned as she told him how she’d heard about the magical fingers that called the very wind of the sea of the once prominent McClain family, now nothing more than a joke. She whined about how he was just a slut as he gave Florona her third orgasm without growing a knot. The queen screamed through a series of curses in her native language when his fingers curled against a spot inside her and she came in his mouth. Lance swallowed. The queen's eyes looked down at him both disgusted and impressed as they stood in a far hallway, unguarded, in the Galra’s castle. 

 

Lance received a kiss from each woman as they left and an extra gold coin, more than what was agreed upon. 

 

Lance sighed and picked himself up. He listened to the click of the women’s heels as they hurried away giggling and counted his gold. His mouth felt disgusting. He hadn’t wanted to swallow, but Queen Luxia was a new customer to his talents and he needed to leave a good impression. Lance was young, but, as an alpha, his use as a toy would only last so much longer. Eventually, he would become a threat when someone got angry he could fuck their lover better and he'd have to bend over himself to appease them. And that would lead to a type of whoring Lance didn't want to fall into. 

 

There weren't any guards to come running if someone started screaming in the backstreets.

 

Lance clenched his pay. If he could earn a few more handfuls like this before the next spring balls rolled around, Lance could buy a small ship and start his own fishing group. It wouldn’t make him a lot, but he didn’t live like a lord should anyways and his alpha pride wouldn’t let him become a cum bag for an alpha with a masculinity complex. He’d swallow Queen Luxia’s cock five times before that happened. 

 

It didn’t take long for Lance to make it back to the main ballroom. Before he could even step back into the throng of mingling royals from the Alliance that helped overcome the previous Galra rule, he was stopped by a familiar smirking face. They lifted a hand and placed it on his shoulder. The touch sent chills through his body, but Lance had grown used to it. 

 

“Oh, my dear nephew, it looks like you need this,” the face said and offered Lance a glass of nunville.

 

The idea crossed Lance's mind that the drink might be poisoned, a thought that had been there for years, but he took the drink. In one chug, he downs the god awful stuff before placing the empty glass on a passing waiter’s plate. It does the job of taking the taste of cum out of his mouth. 

 

“I’m not your nephew, Lotor.”

 

The beta man before him removed his hand and combed it through his long white hair. “Oh, my dear Lance, you are my step-nephew even if our ages are close. At least pretend we love each other. I’m the only reason you’re even invited to these parties anymore.”

 

“And you only bring me along because it's your mother's fault my family is in such a position to not warrant an invitation. Because she enchanted my grandfather to get at his money so she could fund your right to the Galra throne. My siblings barely managed to make their own fortunes and advantageous matings before  your mother was found out.”

 

Lotor rolled his eyes. “Yes, my mother is a conniving whore, we all know this. However, she’s stuck with a senile old man and no money and I mated a beautiful princess, heir to another throne that I have no rights to sit in. I'm happy being a scholar not a ruler.”

 

Lance laughed. “Sure, that’s why you’re the one that stabbed your father to end the war.”

 

“I didn’t end the war, the rebels did and they’re the ones on the throne now. I’m just happy to be alive seeing who my parents are. Or is this about Allura again?”

 

Lance looked away, his eyes falling on the heir princess to the Altean Kingdom gossiping in the far end of the ballroom. Both Altea and the Garrison, the ruling house of Lance’s home, were ravaged by their neighbor, the Galra, for generations. After presenting, Lance had the luck of learning under the Alteans and became a companion of Princess Allura. And for a time, they were sweethearts. When king Zarkon had been defeated, his Empress had been remated to Lance’s grandfather as both a punishment and a way to keep an eye on her instead of a death sentence because she was Altean and had family that would rise up. Her son, Lotor, the true heir, had stepped aside after learning of his mother’s plans during the talks after the war on who should rule. He was then offered a place as Princess Allura's mate to further sweeten his mother's family to their cause. He must have wooed Princess Allura as she had come to Lance to end things before the official offer had been made. She was a female alpha, and the heir. She needed to do right by all involved in the war. But, it wasn’t just that, the way Allura looked at Lotor, Lance understood he was the prince she had always wanted, not a young lord needing saving.

 

“No, this isn’t about her,” Lance said, eyes following the line of the princess and catching the growth at her belly. “I’m excited to be the godfather of Altea’s heir, an honor far above my station.”

 

Lotor’s face softened and it made Lance feel sick. He still smirked and his voice sounded condescending, but Lance had been forced to live with the prince for years now and knew when he was truly being kind. That was what hurt Lance the most, that this man was kind. 

 

“Why don’t you take a look at the Spread, Lance? If something on the far tables catches your eye, just put it on my tab and I’ll explain the charge to Allura later,” Lotor said. “It’s not good for a strapping young alpha to keep so much in.”

 

Lance reddened, but he didn’t have the strength to argue. “I suppose I should have a look around.”

 

Lotor clasped Lance once more on his back before leaving him to take up his place at Allura’s side. Lance glanced to the east side hall that led to the banquet tables lined with food and drinks. Usually, he would take up the offer of free food, but it had been two days of the same expensive stuff and Lance felt this party would go on for three more before all was said and done. The mingling and dancing in the main ballroom was usually his source of entertainment and the best place to pick up more gold in dark hallways, but his usuals were surrounding Queen Luxia and he needed to get away from those memories. 

 

A whore lord. 

 

Lance  _ was _ a lord, though. He wanted to feel like one while he still could, while his grandfather still held lands and before his parents and siblings were simply bankers and lawyers of good work and no good name. Lance wanted to feel like a lord. 

 

On the west side of the ballroom was another banquet room, one Lance had only walked through once on his way to a far corner of the castle on the first day. It held a different kind of spread. On rows and rows of finely decorated tables laid omegas, naked but for a sheer lace robe and a veil covering their head. They were all drugged up with Crystal Slipper that replicated the first few hours of heat. It kept their minds clear but made their bodies needy. It was a drug only omegas could buy. They laid inclined on pillows and blankets increasing in luxury for the richer looking tables with beta guards watching over them as guests poked and prodded. 

 

When Lance entered the room, he was given a small container of mints and a pair of gloves. He popped one mint in immediately before slipping on the gloves. The smell of omega was thick in the room. Lance remembered the first time he had seen an Omega Spread. Allura had escorted him out and then taken care of him with her hand, the only time they had been sexual at all when they were sweethearts. The Garrison didn’t have such a custom, but Lance knew both the Galra and the Altean royals still did it, though the mating markets had been outlawed in Altea for generations and had never been part of the Galra way.

 

It was supposed to be safe and all in good fun, Allura had explained and had even shown Lance what was to be done the next time he went. Unmated high-class omegas ready to find mates (or families with omega workers they wanted mated) would volunteer to be put on display. They were anonymous with their face and hair covered. Those interested would see their body's reaction, taste their slick, try out the omega as far as the omega was willing to allow, and if it clicked, a mating would commence anywhere from that night to the near future. For the omegas, apparently, it was a thrill to get attention from so many partners without ever losing their virtue if that was something important to them. And for those not truly interested in mating the omegas, there was always a row of high-class whores playing omega virgins on the less decorated tables and omegas who didn’t care about their virtue willing to go to a mating room and come back out without a bite.

 

Spreads were popular on birthdays. And for the birthday of the heir prince of the new ruling Galra family, mating would be important, they had to rebuild the kingdom. 

 

With that thought in mind, Lance began looking. 

 

Many of the omegas were attractive even if Lance couldn’t see their faces. And they all smelled divine. Florals and sweets. Even the hired omegas had doused themselves in perfumes to smell purer. But, beyond the pleasing smells, Lance found little interest in them. He felt almost sad he wouldn’t be using Lotor’s money for a quick fuck. 

 

Eventually, Lance came to the row of high born omegas looking for actual mates. There was a  red-haired Altean omega male being eaten out and loving it, signs that previous admirers had already done the same all over his area. The beta watching over him, a pretty blonde voluptuous girl, had a sign around her neck indicating the omega was up for oral and fingering. Anything further would have to be discussed with her. Lance pushed past the omega’s area and to the next one, pausing. There was a crowd overlooking the omega. They were male, but not small like the redhead. Muscles were pulled taunt all over his body as a Galra alpha ran a hand up and down the omega's thigh. Lance could even see thin scars on the omega’s porcelain skin. When Lance moved closer, he was offended he hadn’t smelt the omega before. The redhead’s mess made his smell so strong that it covered this new omega’s smell. It wasn’t as sweet as the other omegas, like cinnamon being roasted over a cherry wood fire simmering on low. Lance inspected the omega’s area. It was clean but expensive with red and black pillows propping him up. Behind him stood a built Garrison beta guard, his sign clearly indicating that the omega was here for serious inquiries only, and minimal touching was being allowed. 

 

A Garrison guard? He looked war-worn with a scar across his nose and white in his hair aging his young face by years. His uniform was dark and high decorated with both Garrison and Galra medals. Lance guessed the omega must be Galra, perhaps a cousin of Lotor who had agreed to be mated to a diplomat in the new alliance instead of being imprisoned. Or someone just as important needing such an exemplary guard.

 

The alpha inspecting the omega grumbled and moved his hand to the omega’s groin. He had a spiked cock ring on as well as plugs in both his cunt and ass. The alpha tugged at one of the plugs only to get a swift kick in the face from the omega. The alpha growled, but the beta guard was quick to step forward holding a sword to the alpha. 

 

“Next,” the beta guard said. 

 

The alpha turned from the crowd watching and pushed past Lance cursing the omega for not showing pleasure. The crowd whispered something similar, how this omega had not shown any indication of interest in previous inspections and kicked more than moaned. Well, that explained why the delicious smell was so mild. There was no way Lance was worth mating this omega, but if the omega was mating to get out of imprisonment, he could at least try and make them feel pleasure with a complete stranger before they completely gave themselves over once the pickings got thin. 

 

“Shall I try?” Lance offered. 

 

“Oh, the Whore Lord,” the group watching whispered. “Can’t use his fingers, doubt he’ll do much.”

 

The beta guard stepped back to his place and nodded. 

 

Stepping up between the omega’s legs, Lance noticed the tautness in his muscles once again. He reached out and gently stroked the omega’s knee watching as a ripple went through the omega. Glass Slipper was definitely working on him, but he seemed to hate this. His own will was the only thing keeping Lance from being kicked like the previous alpha. 

 

Lance reached out and ran a finger softly along the exposed chest peeking out of the loosely tied thin robe the omega wore. He heard a small intake of breath broken off as the omega fought both his need to be touched more and yet not at all. A stubborn omega. Lance didn’t really understand why he was on the table if he wasn’t willing to submit. 

 

“Am I allowed to touch him?” Lance asked. 

 

“Yes, no insertion,” the guard answered.

 

“What about with my mouth?”

 

The guard looked down at the omega. The omega gave a slight nod, a strand of black hair to match the light patch on his groin falling loose from the full cover veil he wore. 

 

“If it pleases you, my lord. Such an act will be done with the possibility of being kicked,” the guard warned. 

 

Lance hummed thoughtfully. The omega was giving orders, so perhaps not so backed up into a corner just unused to affection. Lance was intrigued. He scooted closer to the omega grinning down at him. He wondered how much of his face he could see. It didn’t matter. Lance would never be able to afford to bite this omega. 

 

“I’m aware of the risk, but I think this omega deserves to be comforted, not poked and prodded. I’m pretty good at warming up omegas.” 

 

Lance reached for the tie of the robe and loosened it further to reveal the omega’s chest in full. His nipples were big and a kissable pink, but soft with no look of arousal. His chest itself was built like a warrior’s and littered with small scars just like the rest of his body. Lance leaned in closer to the omega and kissed at the hem of the veil he wore where it touched his chest. Flashes of purple peeped through the lace of the veil showing a Galra Omega protection collar. The first touch of his neck brought a shiver to the omega and a soft desperate whine that pulled at Lance’s chest. He didn’t feel safe. 

 

“Omega,” Lance whispered softly as he continued to kiss his chest. “I won’t leave a single mark. You have so many already. What a strong amazing omega you must be. And you smell delicious. I can barely smell you, though. If your smell was any stronger, I would be on my knees for you, begging to do anything you asked. I’m sure you have that kind of power in you.”

 

A soft keen came from beneath the veil. Lance smiled against the omega's chest and moved his lips to the areola on the omega’s left nipple feeling it pebble beneath them. “Such an honor to touch you. You’re doing so well for me. I’m going to do something and I hope you like it, but I would thank you for kicking me, your legs are the next place I would like to touch.”

 

Lance finally moved his lips to the peak of the omega’s nipple. He didn't’ suck it, just kissed it to hardness. There was a small jerk of the omega’s legs, but instead of kicking Lance, the omega’s knee stroked against his own leg as he shifted. 

 

Pleasure. Lance could smell it. He wasn’t sure if he was just touching the right spots or because he was saying the right things. It had been years since he’d had to seduce anyone seriously. Most people he was intimate with came knowing what was going to go down. And they weren’t usually virgins. That had been obvious the moment the omega had kicked the last alpha. 

 

The smell of cinnamon grew stronger and Lance could feel the heat rising on the omega’s skin. There was a growing sweet smell underneath as Lance moved from the nipple and down the omega’s belly. It wasn’t sugary or fruity, but it made Lance's mouth water. He growled softly, letting the sound rumble from his chest in a pleasant way. He couldn’t purr at the omega, but this was as close as he could get to telling the omega he was happy with him without saying words. He moved to to the omega’s hips, the smell growing stronger and was careful as he pressed his hands to the omega’s inner thighs to widen the space between his legs. The omega was slow but obliged going tense again. 

 

Lance looked down between the omega’s leg. He was quivering. The cock ring was now snug on his penis as it bounced in interest having bee previously only been half roused from the Glass Slipper. And there was a sheen on his thighs coming from the loosening plug in his omega cunt. 

 

Lance rubbed a thumb against the omega’s thigh. “Look at that, you’re already preparing yourself. You’ll do so good.”

 

The omega made a noise like he was embarrassed. Lance chuckled. It sounded cute. 

 

The beta also made a noise. Lance looked up at him and noticed the guard seemed uncomfortable watching over his charge. He thought perhaps he was turned on, but Lance couldn’t smell it on him. Maybe they were related. The blonde watching over the redhead had looked disgusted and quite put out. And they smelled like siblings. 

 

“May I taste him?” Lance asked. 

 

The guard looked down at the omega. The omega didn’t answer, but Lance could hear his breathing and smelled more slick dribble out. Oh was it a divine scent, so raw in its pure richness. The beta nodded. 

 

Lance lifted the omega’s legs up suddenly. He hadn’t meant to manhandle the omega, but the only protest Lance got was a rough sounding gasp and then he was licking at the omega’s thigh. 

 

Their slick was rich. Lance could only think to compare it to fat dripping off the best meat and it had been years since he’d allowed himself such a meal that he felt like he was starving licking it off the omega. He wanted to bite into the omega’s thick legs, feel his teeth sink into plush skin and strong muscles leaving marks for days. He growled softly as he cleaned off the omega’s legs only for more slick to dribble free. Lance didn’t think twice about following the line of slick as it made its way between the omega’s butt cheeks. It wasn’t until the omega arched and moaned out loud that Lance pulled away surprised in his own sudden rush. 

 

Lance stared down at the omega. His fists were clenched in the sheets above his head and his chest was blushed as he took in deep breaths. The moan had been low, nothing like the usual keening sounds Lance heard when omega’s came but came he had. Lance could see a few pearls dribbling from the omega’s still hard cock and more slick gushed out from his loosening hole. Lance wanted to lick it back up but instead placed the omega as decently as he could back on his pillows. 

 

After a moment, Lance turned to the guard surprised there wasn’t a sword pointed at him after going so far. The beta looked surprised. He stared at his charge then at Lance and finally moved for his sword. The omega’s hand shot out stopping him. 

 

It was quiet for a moment. Lance knew the crowd was still there observing. The omega whimpered softly then adjusted himself and slowly lifted a leg to Lance’s chest. Lance caught the foot and placed a kiss to it. 

 

“It was an honor to have pleasured you,” he said and then that foot pushed him away in a way that felt almost thankful. 

 

Lance bowed, turned, and refused to look back at the omega no matter how much his instincts told him to. He couldn’t remember tasting an omega that delicious in forever, he couldn’t remember tasting anyone like that. Of course, in all his past intimacies, his partners had always belonged to someone else. Even Allura. 

 

Lance stopped at the disposal unit by the doors to the room and dropped the rest of his mints in wanting to savor the taste on his tongue. He removed his gloves and held them out, but one was wet. Lance did feel guilt as he stuffed those gloves into his coat pocket. The guilt followed him past midnight as he took Lotor’s borrowed carriage back to the cheap inn he was freeloading at under Lotor’s name. It stayed there as he rubbed his cock with the glove finally coming after three days of blue balls. 

 

And the guilt continued as Lance laid awake knowing such a perfect omega would never be his. 

 

♔

 

Lance fought Lotor the next day when he came with the carriage. The beta seemed far too excited and Lance had spent all morning getting dressed and undressed unsure if he could handle going to that party and seeing someone else touching that omega. Certainly, offers would come after Lance warmed him up. But, Lotor was persistent. It happened on occasion that Lotor made an acquaintance with a lord willing to pay for their omega lover to be fucked by another alpha or to be fucked themselves. At least that kind of work would keep Lance busy. 

 

It wasn’t good how hung up Lance was on an omega he didn’t even know the face of, he wasn’t his even if he tasted like it. 

 

“You look dreadful,” Lotor said once they arrived at the ball. “I truly wished to present you in a far better state than this tonight.”

 

Lance rolled his eyes. “It’s the fourth day of this party. Even Allura isn’t here tonight. Tomorrow will be the actual birthday and then I’m headed back to the Garrison.”

 

Lotor hummed and looked Lance up and down once more. “I wouldn’t be so sure about that, my dear nephew. You do look like a half baked lord, but your scruffy appearance must have gotten someone’s attention.”

 

Lance narrowed his eyes at Lotor. “What are you talking about?”

 

The beta removed a black velvet box from his coat pocket and held it out to Lance. “When I said I would pay for an omega, I didn’t mean for you to try out the expensive goods. Lucky for you, this family is willing to take whatever you can offer.”

 

Lance took the box and opened it. Laid inside was a collar made from four pieces of jagged glass with a velvet backing as not to hurt the wearer, but dangerous for anyone who tried to remove it without the key.

 

“This is…”

 

Lotor reached out and clasped a hand to Lance’s shoulder. “A collar of intent. Glass has always been a McClain thing. You use to own whole fleets of ships out in the sea. The Shore Lords, tamers of the Crystal Sea. I think a good mate is worth far more than a fraction of that old glory, don’t you?”

 

“An omega wants me?” Lance asked. 

 

“A very rich omega,” Lotor specified. “I don’t know who they are exactly, but they seem very proper. They want to meet you in private and I’m to guide you there now. Perhaps we have already kept them waiting.”

 

Lance’s heart was quick in his chest, but he would not put out hope that it was the omega from the night before. He had fucked other royal omegas at parties and balls over the years, always with payment, never leaving his own seed in them, but perhaps one had fallen in love with him. If they were willing to mate Lance, though, asking him to bring a show of intent, then they had to be an only child looking for an alpha in need of a station. 

 

As Lance pondered, Lotor led him to a hall filled with rooms guarded by betas and alphas. These were rooms for ‘negotiations’ if interest was found at the Spread. Some were simply for a horny omega and an interested partner to fuck, some were used for mating, others truly were for talking, for those omegas who valued their virtue or held little interest in messing around. The omega watched by the Garrison beta seemed that way. It couldn’t be him. This would just be a fuck and Lance would have to hand the collar back to Lotor. 

 

“Ah, yes, that’s the alpha,” said a voice Lance was only partially familiar with. 

 

“When you said they called him ‘whore lord’ I guessed it was him,” Lotor responded. 

 

Lance looked up. He felt like all the air had been taken from him seeing the war-worn beta guard from the spread guarding the farthest door in the hallway. 

 

“I thought the name quite impolite,” the guard said and turned to Lance bowing. “Forgive me, my lord, but I could only ask around so much without giving away my charge’s identity. He was quite adamant about taking no one else after you left.”

 

“R-really? I...I barely did anything.”

 

“On the contrary, you were the only one who did anything. I was afraid an alpha would bite my charge’s foot off if he kept kicking them. That could have quite literally caused a war.”

 

War? That made it sound like this omega was royalty. Perhaps part of the rebellion that took over, that would explain the scars. “Ah, I see. I’m glad I could help.”

 

The beta smiled and stepped aside. “My charge waits to speak to you.”

 

Lotor patted Lance’s back. “Go on, loverboy. Come out whenever you want, I will leave at midnight, but I can always send a carriage back to you.”

 

Lance really didn’t think he’d be here that long. A quick talk with this omega would have him out of this castle within the hour. They were obviously making a mistake. He stared at the door. It looked like all the others. Nothing special. He’d been in rooms in other halls. Lance took a deep breath and entered. 

 

This room was not like the others. 

 

In the far corner were sheets and pillows in the same reds and blacks as the omega had on the Spread table with a canopy of sheer fabric making it hard for Lance to see the figure inside. A nest. The omega was probably close to heat which made looking for a mate make more sense for someone who seemed unwilling. On the opposite corner was a comfortable, but unassuming chair. 

 

“Take a seat,” instructed a voice in the nest. 

 

It was low and rich, but still held the sweetness of femininity that females and omegas had. Lance felt himself losing to that voice already.

 

“I take it my guard greeted you properly?” the voice asked. 

 

“Yes, he was most polite...my lord.”

 

The chuckle produced by the hidden omega went straight to Lance’s cock. He had never had something so mysterious and delicious dangling right in front of him, unsure if he would get to have it, certain that he wouldn’t. 

 

“Not quite, but let’s skip titles for now, Lance McClain of the Garrison.”

 

“You know my name?”

 

“They had another title for you when I asked, but I find it less than tasteful.”

 

“It’s true,” Lance admitted. 

 

“I don’t care. Your experience may be good for me.”

 

“Because you have none?” Lance asked. 

 

“Was it that obvious?”

 

Lance chuckled this time. “Painfully so, but others look beyond that for their own desires.”

 

“And what of your desires?” the omega asked. 

 

“They matter little.”

 

“Did you not desire a mate?”

 

Lance sighed. “I did not go to the Spread looking for a mate.”

 

“Then why…” The omega’s words came out sharp, but he cut himself off. 

 

Lance answered anyways. “I wasn’t looking for anything, just looking. Others weren’t or they would have seen how much you were holding back. You must have your reasons for being there, I don’t think it was against your will, but you weren’t comfortable. It looked like you hated that alpha’s touch, but you did want someone to touch you. I thought perhaps I could help you out, show you some touches are gentle.”

 

The omega shifted in his nest. “That is true. I haven’t felt gentleness is many years.”

 

“Because of the war?” Lance asked. 

 

“Yes.”

 

“Because you were a Galra soldier?”

 

“Rebel,” the omega answered. “You're a good guesser.”

 

“ If you know your history, it's not hard. You have scars, and your guard is Garrison.”

 

“I grew up in the Garrison, he was my friend for many years.”

 

Lance nodded. “Then why not mate him?”

 

“I shall rephrase,” the omega said. “If it was not for my station now, he would be my brother. Blood doesn’t define that.”

 

“No, I suppose it doesn’t,” Lance agreed remembering his friends back home who supported him as Lotor’s mother drained his grandfather of the last bits of honor they had as McClains.

 

He remembered Lotor who he hated but had given up his own throne for the good of his people. 

 

“Lord McClain,” the omega said, “do you understand why you are here?”

 

“Not really. I don’t believe you would be the type to fall in love just because one person treated you nicely.”

 

“You’re right, but you didn’t just treat me nicely, you treated me with respect. You treated me the way I needed to be treated when I needed it, read me without ever seeing my face.”

 

“You’ve heard my nickname, it’s a talent I’ve picked up.”

 

“No, it’s something more,” the omega said and finally emerged from his nest. 

 

The omega was just as beautiful as he had been on the Spread table. He wore red lace this time, the robe completely open showing off his defined muscles and light scars. It was long and trailed behind him as he made his way to Lance. However, Lance couldn’t see the omega’s face. His hair was on display, a wild mess of inky softness, shining with just a hint of the Galra people’s purples and pinks in the right light. His face was covered by a mask. The first day's party had been a masquerade with no Spread. Lance couldn't remember seeing this mask amongst those at the party. It was red and gold and shaped like a lion’s face, a match for how the omega walked as he made his way to Lance. The omega stopped in front of him standing tall and strong and Lance swallowed down his urge to reach out and touch the pale skin exposed in that open robe and the omega’s cock, ringless, and twitching with interest. 

 

“I can smell you,” the omega said and reached out grazing his fingers along Lance’s jaw. “Galra have a keen sense of smell. I’m only half, but I could smell you even in that room.”

 

“I’ve heard I smell like the sea,” Lance said. 

 

“You do, but there’s something else. Something healing, that’s the best way I can describe it. You smelled me, you tasted me. Tell me, did you enjoy it?” The omega moved his fingers to Lance’s chin and forced him to look up.

 

Lance could see the omega’s eyes, beautiful and violet, almost blue, and dark. They made him feel like he was falling into the night's sky. The bottom half of the omega’s mask was cut wide enough for the omega’s lips to move freely and gave Lance just a smidgeon of a glance of a much rougher scar on the omega’s face. Lance wondered if that was why the omega wore the mask now if that was why he put himself on the Spread. Did he think he looked less beautiful because of it? Lance was already half in love with him without ever properly seeing the omega. 

 

“I enjoyed you more than ever I should be allowed.”

 

The omega glared. “Why?”

 

Shame colored Lance’s cheeks. “I couldn’t control myself, but I should have been able to.”

 

“No, not that, I enjoyed every bit of that. That’s why you’re here now, Lord McClain. I enjoyed you and I thought you held an interest in me. If I was wrong, tell me now.”

 

Lance sighed. “I won’t lie to you. I would be lucky to have you, you’re beautiful.”

 

“You don’t know that,” the omega protested. 

 

“I know enough.”

 

“Then have me,” the omega said. 

 

“I can’t. You barely know me. I can’t give you anything,” Lance argued.

 

“I don’t need anything, I don’t even need a mate. I desire one, you.”

 

“Are you sure of that?" Lance didn’t know who this omega was. If he mated him, there could be backlash. He couldn’t take care of an omega on his own, he’d need their family. “I’m not a good mate.”

 

“You have said nothing to make me think that. But, you are right we don’t know each other. Last night you tasted me and it pleased you. Tonight, let me taste you.”

 

Those lips on him? Lance wanted that, had dreamed of that without ever seeing them. It was a fair trade. If they were to mate, tastes and smells would have to be pleasing. 

 

“Alright, but I won’t cum.”

 

“I have heard of your endurance,” the omega said before letting the lace robe fall from his shoulders and then the omega was on his knees. 

 

Lance watched curiously as the omega reached for his breeches and unbuttoned the front pulling out Lance’s cock. His hands trembled, but there was a determination in the omega’s violet eyes. The omega ran one hand slowly up and down Lance’s length, fingers delicate, but signs of old calluses still hardened them. Lance’s partners never cared for how Lance wanted it, just how they or their lover wanted them to do it. This touch, this was perfect and he grew in seconds. 

 

“You’re big, but not scary.”

 

Lance chuckled. “Have you seen scary cocks before?”

 

“Yes,” the omega said. “Rebels showered no matter the gender or dynamic. It was a safe place.”

 

The omega leaned in then and sucked kisses to the top of Lance’s cock followed by licks that trailed down. His nose was then buried in Lance’s hair and lower still to his balls where the omega sucked. It made Lance groan and he reached out for the omega’s head barely keeping himself from touching. 

 

The omega looked up, trailing his tongue back up along Lance’s shaft. “Touch my hair if you want, guide me. I have little experience.”

 

“But a little is still some,” Lance said. 

 

“In this, yes,” the omega affirmed and went back to stroking Lance with his hand. “Once.”

 

“And he is not your mate?”

 

“No,” the omega answered and pressed his lips against Lance’s tip, “doubt he could mate me proper after I bit it off.”

 

Lance flinched, both from the image and from the sudden velvet heat that encased his cock. He'd seen such a thing before in the backstreets of the Garrison. 

 

Lance shook the thought away and settled down as a warm chuckle engulfed him and the omega began to move. Finally, Lance let his hand fall to the omega’s hair, guiding him with slight tugs, pulling him off when he thought the omega needed to breathe. The omega’s lips were pink and glistening with his lips, eyes unfocused, when Lance determined anymore would lead to him cumming. 

 

“You should stop or you will smell like me.”

 

“No,” the omega protested, a deep rumble coming from his chest, not yet a purr. “More.”

 

“I might bite you,” Lance tried to reason.

 

“That’s why you’re here, mate me.”

 

“I’m not worthy of it.”

 

The omega looked up at Lance with angry eyes. “That’s my choice, not yours. You don’t even know who I am.”

 

“Do you know who I am?” Lance asked. 

 

The omega suddenly stood up only to crawl into Lance’s lap and hold his face tightly between his hands. “Lord Lance McClain, youngest son and alpha of the McClain lordship. Your family used to own many ships, but most fishers can afford their own now. Your grandfather was remated to Honerva, Prince Lotor’s mother, which makes you the nephew of my old prince and Princess Allura, the godfather of their child. By title, you are more than the money in your father’s account.”

 

No, Lance was just lucky to have good friends. Being Lotor’s step-nephew didn’t give him the credit his family once had. “I’m only a step-nephew.”

 

The omega’s hands grew gentler on Lance’s face, stroking the lines of his jaw, but his eyes grew harder. “You are Lance. You are a boy that brought laughter to children crying in the streets, a young lord who dirtied his clothes to get a cat out of a gutter, a blue-eyed youth who shot a man trying to rape an orphaned omega in the backstreets with a toy bow.”

 

“How...do you know all that?” Lance asked. 

 

The omega reached for their mask and pushed it up. Lance’s eyes widened. The person was beautiful, unfairly so, even with a burn scar across his right cheek. 

 

“I know because you were too young to join the war, but I wasn’t. I was only afraid it wasn’t really you.”

 

There was a frail memory in Lance’s mind he kept as a warning. He remembered a boy on the streets like a wild animal always chasing alleycats who presented omega before Lance knew what that meant and then he was gone. The name of that boy was on his lips, but Lance doubted it was him who sat in his lap now. This omega must have known that boy. It couldn’t be him. 

 

The omega’s brows furrowed. “Do you not know who I am?”

 

Lance wouldn’t dare say it and offend the omega here with him now. He reached up and touched the scarred half of the omega’s face. “You’re beautiful.”

 

The omega looked struck, but a soft smile pulled at his lips and he pressed one hand over Lance’s. “If that's all you remember, that’s fine, too.”

 

The omega took Lance’s hand and kissed each finger then his wrist. “Mate me.”

 

“No,” Lance persisted.

 

“Fuck me.”

 

“I’ll bite you.” 

 

The omega huffed. He let go of Lance’s hand. Reaching up, he tossed away the mask and held his hair away from his neck. “Give me your collar.”

 

“How will that help? I said I wouldn’t mate you.”

 

“You can take it off after.”

 

“I’ll have the key, I can take it off any time if I wanted to bite you,” Lance reminded him. 

 

“And I could bite your dick off before you could get at my neck, remember?”

 

That was very true. Lance unbuttoned his coat and pulled out the black velvet box Lotor had given him. He opened it and pulled out the collar, glittering like fire in the red and black of the room. “It’s a bit weird, I know.”

 

“It’s glass, I expected nothing else. Put it on.”

 

Usually offering a collar to an omega was an engagement and a sign of protection, not a way to keep someone from biting into an omega while they fucked. But, when Lance placed the collar on this omega’s neck, it looked so pretty that he was glad he had. Without it, he’d have definitely bitten him. 

 

“Does it look good?” the omega asked. 

 

“Too good,” Lance agreed. 

 

The omega smiled softly and leaned down, lips a breath away from Lance’s. “Keith, call me that tonight.”

 

“Keith,” Lance repeated. Not an uncommon name for those in the Garrison, but Lance had only known one Keith personally.

 

“Good,” the omega, Keith, said and pressed his lips to Lance’s. 

 

Just like with everything else involving the omega, Keith’s kiss was unsure but determined. Lance was charmed by them and easily returned the favor leading Keith into a deeper and deeper kiss. Licking at the omega’s mouth, Lance could taste himself mixed with the alluring flavor that was the omega. The two flavors combined melded well and Lance growled as he pulled away from Keith’s lips to move his mouth to familiar territory kissing the omega’s collarbone, careful of the jagged glass of his collar. 

 

Keith chuckled. “So hungry, my alpha.”

 

“N-not your alpha,” Lance muttered and latched on to the omega’s left nipple suckling and licking it as he pulled the omega deeper into his lap. 

 

“Ah-you...you could b-ah-e,” the omega moaned. 

 

Keith’s cock slapped against Lance’s stomach. He was still fully clothed. Though Lance smelt no sign of Glass Slipper in the omega’s scent, Lance could tell Keith was close to his heat and wouldn't last long. His clothes were in danger of being dirtied. Lance care little about that, but he was at a high-class function and couldn’t leave this room dirty having not mated the omega inside. He pushed at Keith’s shoulder. 

 

“If you want me to fuck you, get on your hands and knees,” Lance said. It came out as a command, though Lance had meant it only as an offer and another chance to leave before Keith made a mistake mating him. 

 

The omega reddened, a surprised shiver wrecking through his body and he was on his hands and knees glancing back at Lance with annoyance. 

 

“I apologize, I didn’t mean to use that tone of voice. Are you alright?” Lance asked coming to crouch beside the omega. 

 

Keith’s fists clenched on the carpet and he looked away. “That...that’s never worked before. I’ve never felt the need to obey.”

 

“You fought, didn’t you have to obey there?” Lance asked. 

 

“No, rebels, remember? And I usually gave the orders.”

 

Lance chuckled and placed a careful hand on the omega’s back. “It’s nice not to have to be in charge once in a while.”

 

“It would be,” Keith said, his voice almost heartbreaking. 

 

Lance sighed. This omega definitely had a lot on his shoulders. No wonder he had a hard time giving in to others. Yet, Lance didn’t know who he was and had treated him like an omega, not a breeding machine or a warrior. Lance had a soft spot for those who needed to be taken care of. It was why he had stayed with his grandfather, why he had been good friends with Allura while her country fought the Galra tyranny. This omega deserved so much, and that wasn’t Lance. 

 

“I’ll fuck you,” Lance said finally. “I’ll fuck you, but only in the ass and I won’t cum in you. I’ll be your toy and show you how to let loose. Then, tomorrow, you’ll find an alpha far more suited for you.”

 

Keith lowered his head to the carpet. “Do it, fuck me, show me what you can do, but I promise I won’t have any other mate but you.”

 

Lance wished he could believe those words. Someone would talk some sense into this omega. Still, Lance’s own desires were too much not to take a bite of what was being offered in front of him. He moved behind Keith and kissed down his spine. He grabbed the plump globes of the omega’s ass and spread his cheeks apart showing his whole and cunt already glistening. Lance’s heartbeat increased as he remembered the taste of Keith, the taste of his pleasure. He remembered his guilty fantasies at midnight as he sniffed his soaked glove. And here he was ready to take in more material for the months of pining to come. 

 

Keith mewled as Lance leaned in and began to lick behind the omega’s balls where his slick was leaking from his cunt. He gathered it on his tongue and moved to spread it around Keith’s anus first with his tongue and then with his fingers. He worked one in slow then the other until three fit comfortably and moved his face back licking at the sensitive nerves around Keith’s balls and omega slit until he smelled blood. 

 

“Hey, beautiful, don’t bite your lip,” Lance said pulling away. He reached for Keith’s hair, lightly tugging it so he could see the omega. 

 

Keith’s eyes were wet, face flushed, small fangs noticeable in Galra cutting into his bottom lip. “It...it feels so good.”

 

Lance couldn’t help but smirk. He pressed against Keith, his freed dick sliding against the hole he honestly wanted to plunder and leaned over Keith letting a low rumble of approval vibrate against Keith’s spine. 

 

“You’re doing great, such a good omega. I’ll satisfy you, I promise,” Lance said moving away to line his dick with Keith’s ass.

 

Keith pushed back and arched beautifully trying to entice Lance to continue. 

 

There was a guard outside. The omega, though stupid, was in their right mind. Lance took a deep breath and slid in. 

 

Lance regretted it. 

 

Keith let out a keening sound so loud he thought he heard the guard outside shift, but he didn’t come in. The smell Keith was releasing was still pleasant, still fatty and eager, urging Lance to indulge further. Lance didn’t care which hole, which part, of this omega he was fucking. It was hard not to let his urge to mate take over as he started to move. He could smell his own pleasure mixing with the omega’s as he began to pound into Keith’s ass. 

 

Damnit, why did they have to smell so good together?

 

“L-Lance,” the omega moaned. “Lance, feels good, so good. You’re so big...want you in my cunt.”

 

Lance growled and grabbed at Keith’s hair again. Such words he hadn’t expected from a virgin, or, well, not really a virgin anymore. He used Keith’s hair to pull his head to one side and expose the omega’s neck. The glass collar glistened back at him and Lance stared at it hatefully as he continued to pound into him. His teeth literally hurt with the effort not to bite his omega. 

 

No, not his. 

 

“Blood…” Keith moaned. “I can smell your blood. Alpha, just bite me. Please bite me. Breed me and bite me, please.”

 

Keith sounded desperate. 

 

Lance licked his lips. He’d bitten into it. The taste of blood helped Lance gain control. He used his grip on Keith’s hair to pressed the omega’s face back against the carpet angling him down so he could slide deeper into his ass. The movement had Keith screaming into the floor and Lance felt slick squirt against his pants. It wasn’t as bad as cum on his jacket, but he wouldn’t be able to go to the ball without someone recognizing the omega’s smell on him. He’d have to hide out in Lotor’s carriage after he was done here. He hoped he would be done soon, he could feel a swelling at the base of his dick. 

 

“Kn-knot me,” Keith growled. He was digging at the carpet now, almost feral as he pushed back against Lance. 

 

Lance bent forward driving further into Keith, just the smallest bit of a knot pushing into him. He reached around and began stroking the omega’s dick as he continued moving, going shallower as his knot grew. He was so close to losing it. He wasn’t supposed to knot. He could last longer than this, but he was more turned on than he’d been with anyone in so long.

 

“Please, Lance,” Keith begged. His voice was hoarse and he hid it against the carpet not lifting his head when Lance let go of his hair. 

 

Lance stopped moving and pressed just the top of his knot against Keith’s hole and used his freed hand to press two fingers into the omega’s cunt, curling them around as he continued to stroke Keith. 

 

“Nooo,” Keith whined, but he moved weakly against Lance’s fingers and into his hand. 

 

The smell of Keith’s release had Lance biting into his own arm to keep from cumming into Keith’s ass. He let himself enjoy the spasms of Keith’s orgasm before pulling out and helping Keith lay flat against the carpet as they caught their breath.

 

“You lied,” Keith said. “You promised to satisfy me.”

 

Guilt and regret brought bile to Lance’s throat. This omega was stupid to want him so much, but he was right. The only thing would satisfy him was a mate. Lance realized that now. 

 

“I apologize,” Lance said and moved to get up.

 

Keith turned and grabbed Lance’s arm, pulling him close. “No, no don’t.”

 

Lance stared down at Keith. Tears streamed down his beautiful face. His muscular form was sweaty and flushed. There as a knick from the collar on his chin, not really something to be worn with such activities, but it’d done its job keeping Lance from biting Keith. 

 

Damn, did he want to kiss Keith, though! 

 

“Lance,” the omega purred, looking inviting, tilting his head to the side, doing everything right to seduce his alpha. 

 

The chiming of midnight broke the spell. It rang through every clock in the castle. Lotor would be leaving. 

 

Lance wasn’t worth this. 

 

“I can’t.”

 

Lance stood and headed for the door. The guard turned, and from the look on his face, Lance knew he looked scared and desperate. He ran before the guard could get the wrong idea. He ran barely managing to stuff his hard and aching cock back in his breeches before he saw anyone outside that hall. He barely made it to Lotor’s carriage before the man had left him. 

 

“Lance, I didn’t think you’d be done in time. Did they find you unsatis...are you crying?” Lotor asked. 

 

“Don’t look at me, please,” Lance begged as he settled into the seat opposite Lotor and pressed his face against the window. 

 

Lance could feel Lotor’s concerned stare, but the beta ultimately turned away and hummed the lullaby he usually sang to Allura’s stomach softly into the late night air.

 

♔

 

Sleep came late to Lance and morning early. He was showered and dressed hours before sunset gathering his luggage together so he could leave at first light for the Garrison the next morning. Then the omega, Keith, could be nothing more than an unattainable dream. Even if the omega did want him, he was someone with glory. His family would never approve of Lance, or worse, they would throw Keith out and Lance couldn’t give an omega the life they deserved. 

 

Lance stroked the black velvet box Lotor had given him. He’d have to pay Lotor back for the collar so it wasn’t like he could pay into an omega's family. Even if he got it back from Keith, there wouldn’t be a way of selling something like that. Lotor had wasted his money.

 

It was torture to wait for Lotor, but eventually, the beta did come. Lance could see Allura waiting in the carriage as her mate came to retrieve Lance. 

 

“I’m surprised you’re already dressed. After how you looked last night, I thought I’d be lucky to get you out of here in any presentable form, but you’ve cleaned up well,” Lotor said as he entered the room.

 

“Well, tonight is the official ball for the prince’s birthday. It’s the one night I can’t miss. I don’t want to embarass you or Allura more than I have.”

 

Lotor studied Lance for a moment before turning away. “Alright, I won’t ask. Come along like a good alpha and pretend you didn’t screw up whatever that opportunity was you had last night.”

 

If only Lance had screwed up, but he was certain he’d done the right thing.

 

The ball was already in full swing when Lance arrived. They were in a different ballroom, much larger, with many balconies to take in the night air and a high podium in the far back where a large throne and two smaller ones sat. There was a room for food and drinks down a hall with waiters carrying hors d'oeuvre and flutes between, but no room for a Spread. Tonight was about the new prince of the Galra, one of the first parties to establish the new leaders of this country chosen by the people themselves. 

 

Yet, all Lance could think of was an omega he couldn’t have. 

 

Lance did his best to play his part. He danced with Allura until her stomach took her to take a seat and gossiped with diplomats. He danced with Lotor when he got ansty of eyes watching him. He even got a dance in with Queen Luxia who praised him until he flushed. All that only lasted until the sky had been completely coated in stars and darkness. 

 

Horns trumpeted from the stairs of the podium bringing a stop to the dance music. The musicians began to play something triumphant as figures appeared from doors in the back of the podium. First was a large man, scarred with braided white hair.

 

“That is the new emperor?” Queen Luxia asked.

 

“No, I believe that’s Vicegerent Kolivan,” Lance answered. “He was the leader of the rebel group. Now he is essentially second in command of the Empire. It’s customary in the Galra custom for the host of a party to not show up until the end or last day, a sign of trust to their guests, but I never...he’s quite terrifying.”

 

“Oh, I don’t know, I think he looks well worn,” Queen Luxia said then sighed. “It’s a shame, though, that tradition. It took longer to get here from my country, so I missed having a private meeting with the new royal family before the celebration started.”

 

Another horn blared and a small group of guards dressed in more finery than armor emerged followed by a female figure. Empress Krolia was tall and gorgeous, but rough even in her elegant Galra robes, an alpha mother through and through. She allowed Kolivan to take her hand and lead her to her throne and he took his place standing beside her. 

 

“So that’s the new ruler,” Queen Luxia said. “A devoted mother to reign after a tyrannical father. Good choice. So this next person must be the birthday boy.”

 

“Yes, must be,” Lance agreed and watched the entrance as the trumpets blared for the third time. 

 

Lance knew little of the new Galra prince. Such information was kept both from Lotor and Honerva which left only gossip for Lance to dissect. The boy was kept in the shadows, but there was talk he knew his sword better than his own hand. It was said he must be an alpha and the Spread was set up for him to find a mate, but nothing of that had been made public. Lance really was only sure of the prince’s name: Akira. 

 

At least until now. 

 

Dressed in red and black robes favored by Galra omegas, the prince entered the ballroom with confidence and determination led by a Garrison guard far too familiar to Lance even with the hood of his uniform pulled over his head to shadow his graying hair. 

 

Lance’s pulse quickened. Reluctance kept him from looking straight at the prince, but curiosity ultimately brought his gaze to the face he had kissed last night. 

 

Keith.

 

A name common enough among Garrison boys. They one Lance had known well was just a beggar in the streets.

 

A beggar who had bit off the dick of a drunken alpha that Lance helped catch before he’d even presented himself. 

 

Fuck.

 

“I fucked the prince.”

 

“Excuse me?” Queen Luxia said beside him.

 

Lance looked away. “I...I said I’d fuck him.”

 

The queen scoffed. “That’s hardly a compliment coming from you, but I do agree that he is a beauty. I’m surprised the prince is an omega. He’ll need to pick his consort wisely.”

 

“Yeah, he will,” Lance agreed. 

 

He did the right thing. He absolutely did the right thing. He couldn’t mate the fucking prince of the Galra.

 

Keith took his seat, Shiro staying guard beside him diligently. He looked out into the crowd like he was searching. Lance bowed his head and moved to hide behind Queen Luxia.

 

After a few words from an advisor and a short message from the vicegerent, Empress Krolia stood. 

 

“Welcome honored guests. I hope you have found the last few days of celebrations pleasurable and made our castle your home. All guests are welcome to the Galra Empire and I thank each and everyone one of you for entrusting this land, standing strong after so much hardship, to me and my comrades. And it’s future, to my son, who I have never been able to celebrate a birthday with.” She turned and bowed to Keith who lowered his head in respect. “With all my love, I wish you the happiest of birthdays, Prince Akira Keith Kogane, and many more to come.”

 

Cheers erupted from the crowd wishing happy birthday to the prince. Lance just felt sicker and sicker. When the crowd went back to chatting and dancing, Lance made his way to a group he hoped wouldn’t catch the prince’s eye. However, it wasn’t long before the royal family left their thrones and moved to mingle with their guests. Keith went to the dancefloor with Shiro and the empress danced with her vicegerent and Lance calmed down when he saw the obvious line of guests ready to dance with the new ruler and the birthday boy himself. Many of them were alphas ready to seduce a powerful unmated omega who was so close to their heat. 

 

Lance meandered, joining small conversations, avoiding discussion about Keith until he found himself close to the edge of the dancefloor. He couldn’t help searching for the prince. Keith’s face was stone as he danced with an Altean alpha, but Lance could tell from the set of his brows that he was uncomfortable just like he had been at the Spread. A hand suddenly smacked onto Lance’s shoulder.

 

“The prince requested a dance if I could find you,” said a familiar voice behind Lance.

 

Lance turned to look at the beta guard. “It's you.”

 

Shiro raised a brow and smiled, though the expression didn’t reach his eyes. “I'm Commander Shiro. You remember me? Then you would be honored to take the request.”

 

Lance glanced at the dancefloor. Many other betas and alphas were watching the prince waiting for their turn to dance. “I think his line might be a little long.”

 

“Then why don’t you just cut in,” Shiro said and pushed Lance onto the dancefloor as the current song ended. 

 

For a moment, Lance was disoriented, but then he felt a hand take his. He met sharp violet eyes and let himself be dragged to the middle of the dancefloor. Lance hesitated in putting his free hand on Keith’s hip, but when the music started playing, his feet automatically began moving.

 

“You’ve been running from me,” Keith said as they danced. 

 

“Y-your grace,” Lance stammered. Keith was beautiful and smelled so good this close. He remembered his stone face flushed with pleasure, the way his ass felt around his cock.

 

Keith scoffed. “My lord, I am hours away from heat and I know your smell well. Did you remember something about last night?”

 

“We...we shouldn’t talk about such things where others can hear.”

 

The prince sighed. “Fine, talk of other things then.”

 

“You’re the prince?” Lance asked. 

 

“Yes.”

 

“How did no one know that?”

 

“Shiro and I have both been trained to remain unseen. My mother has also been keeping me in the dark because of my omega status. Do you know, I’ve been propositioned ten times just within the hour?”

 

Of course he had. Lance expected such. “Where any offers good?”

 

Keith scrunched up his nose. “I remember kicking at least half of them that night. Of course, they wouldn’t remember, I only let you close enough to me. I left when you did.”

 

“Why were you there?”

 

Keith sighed. “Because I’m a prince now. I don’t like Spreads, but I’m aware I’m in a position to mate. The issue will be a bother for years if I don’t remedy it soon in particular because I’m an omega. I decided to go about courting the way the highborn of my people attempted it.”

 

“You hated it.”

 

“I did,” Keith agreed, but then his eyes softened and a hint of a smile pulled at his lips, “but then I found you.”

 

Lance looked away and felt Keith’s grip on his shoulder tighten as they danced. 

 

“Do you really not know me?”

 

“How is it possible for a beggar boy to become a prince?”

 

“A fairy godmother, maybe? Or more like a missing mother,” Keith answered. 

 

Lance glanced over to Empress Krolia who was now dancing with Queen Luxia, a smile on her face as they gossiped about courtly affairs. “Your mother? I thought you were an orphan.”

 

“So did I.”

 

The song ended and Lance stepped away, bowing to Keith. He readied to return to his wandering but felt Keith press his hand into the crook of Lance’s arm. 

 

“Take me for refreshments, Lord McClain.”

 

A prince. Lance could only agree. 

 

It wasn’t until they were in the hall that Keith began speaking again. “When I became acquainted with the little Lord McClain, I had little interest in you.”

 

“Oh, I remember that. You tried to steal my money purse, but I didn’t carry any coin on me then. I came to get revenge the next day and you didn’t remember me.”

 

“And the next day and the next day until you brought me your dessert because you said you weren’t allowed to have it because you’d been bad.”

 

Lance laughed. “Oh, yes, that was a lie. You ran off with it I remember.”

 

“I wasn’t starving, but cake is cake,” Keith said and leaned against Lance more heavily. His smell was growing sweeter by the second, but nothing dangerous. And he was a prince, he wouldn’t be in danger here in his own castle. 

 

“You can have all the cake you want now.”

 

“That’s true,” Keith said. “Do you remember the last time you saw me?”

 

“Yes, it’s not a fond memory.”

 

“You saved my life attacking that alpha. I’d only been an omega for a couple months. It was my first heat without someone to watch over me.”

 

“You could have killed him,” Lance assured.

 

“Maybe, but I’m glad I didn’t have to. I was trying to get money so I could go after Shiro.”

 

“Shiro? Your guard?” Lance asked. 

 

They entered the feast room and Lance filled a plate with small morsels of sweets with Keith still on his arm. He could feel eyes on him. There were guards roaming every room and he was sure Shiro had been tailing them. He didn’t have the best reputation to be left alone with the prince. There would definitely be talk with how long he’d been in the prince’s company, but he had Lotor and Allura as an excuse to keep the conversation going. Certainly, the new Galra prince would want to know about his predecessor and the next queen of his neighboring kingdom. 

 

“Shiro housed me,” Keith explained. “I was barely off my mother’s bosom before she was gone and then my father never came home from his job out at sea when I was ten. I roamed the streets, but when it got bad, Shiro would hide me in his room in the Garrison barracks. He was an apprentice soldier. When I went into my first heat, he kept me in his room even if that meant he got berated for having an omega in his room. The next month he was sent on a mission to the border and was captured.”

 

Lance looked around the room but didn’t see Shiro. He felt him though. “How did you find Shiro?”

 

Keith licked his lips and fingers of frosting from one of the cakes then grinned at Lance, a smug look that had pissed him off when they were young but fueled the fire in his belly now. “I snuck into the Galra Empire.”

 

“You could have died,” Lance snapped.

 

Keith lifted a hand to his scar. “I almost did multiple times. I knew I was part Galra, all my mother’s heirlooms she left behind hinted at that, so I managed to get recruited into a rebel army. Since I had presented, I was old enough. I was trained hard. As an omega, I had to work twice as hard for the days I was out of commission. I ended up the head of the omega side of things and met my mother. She was a high ranking official in both the rebel group and the actual Galra army.”

 

“A spy?” Lance asked. 

 

“Yes. That’s how she met my father. She snuck into the Garrison on Galra orders, but her mission was from the rebels. There were a lot of runaways from the Galra Empire and she acted as one of them and fell in love with my father. Eventually, she had to go back to keep the Empire from breaking through the Garrison border. With Lotor’s cooperation, we won, of course.”

 

“And now you’re a prince.”

 

“And now I’m a prince,” Keith agreed. 

 

“If you cut out all the fighting, it’s like a fairytale,” Lance said. 

 

“Fairytales end in happily ever after. I haven’t gotten mine yet.”

 

Lance chuckled nervously feeling the pressure of Keith’s hands on his arm. “Um...Prince Akira?”

 

Keith huffed. “I suppose you must call me that. My father always called me Keith. I didn’t know that was my name until I came to the Empire. I suppose it’s better than Yorak.”

 

“Yorak?” Lance blanched. 

 

“A name my mother was going to pick. She went with Akira instead.”

 

Lance laughed and smelt Keith’s happiness in his preheat perfume. 

 

“Shall we head back, my prince?”

 

“I suppose, my lord,” Keith agreed.

 

Lance struck up a short conversation with Keith complimenting the capitol and the renovations made to the empire since the war ended. Safe topics that pulled away from the unspoken questions about the night before. They had stopped to discuss a memorial painting in the hall when an alpha Galra approached. 

 

“Your grace,” the alpha said and bowed. 

 

Keith stood taller and nodded at the alpha. “Lieutenant Throk, it appears you’ve recovered well from your injuries in that small dispute with the mother of the Altean Prince-Consort.”

 

The alpha bowed again. “Why, yes, thank you for asking. And I thank you for reinstating my lands and titles.”

 

“That was the Empress’ doing.”

 

“Yes, long may she reign.”

 

Lance glanced between the two. He noted that Keith appeared annoyed with the newcomer, but Lance had been with the prince long enough that someone was bound to try and steal him away. The galra, Throk, seemed more interested in Lance, shooting him annoyed glances. 

 

“Lord McWhore I believe,” Throk said, words innocent, but certainly meant. 

 

“McClain,” Lance corrected. 

 

“Yes, my mistake, but I could have sworn others called you something else.”

 

“People make up many unsavory names for those they disagree with,” Keith said, grip on Lance’s arm tight. 

 

Throk considered Lance then held out an arm to Keith. “My prince, would you take a stroll with me.”

 

“Perhaps later. I’m currently quite intent on my engagement with my current partner.” Keith moved in closer to Lance and tilted his head so it almost touched Lance’s shoulder. 

 

Lance had been suspicious that Keith might have no intention of letting him go until they talked, but then he caught a whiff of anger coming off the other alpha as well as the putrid burst of challenge barely being held back. Standing next to Keith, having already had his face buried in his slick, Lance hadn’t noticed the gentle increase in the fatty smell coming off the omega. His preheat was slowly roasting him and when he was done, there would be many here eager for a taste. 

 

Lance didn’t mean to, but he let out a small challenge of his own. Keith’s nails dug into his arm and Lance knew he smelt it. He smelt happy.

 

Throk’s attention immediately snapped back to Keith. “Your Grace, you certainly can’t spend all your time in the company of a foreign lord who has so little to his name?”

 

“Oh? Are you in a position to tell me what to do, Lieutenant Throk?” 

 

“N-no, but, my prince, he’s the grandson of the previous Empress-Consort. He fraternizes with Lotor!”

 

“Oh, certainly I know that,” Keith said and turned to Lance. “Lance, you must tell me how my predecessor is doing fawning over his mate and child.”

 

“Oh, he's always singing to Princess Allura's stomach. He's a very doting mate,” Lance said and Keith smiled. 

 

“And Honerva?”

 

“She’s miserable and delusional. Usually, she’s bedridden crying about Lotor betraying her.”

 

Keith sent a smug look to Throk. The alpha sneered. 

 

“He’s the whore lord! He shouldn’t even be at this party, better yet talking with our omega prince. It is not good for your image,” Throk complained. 

 

“My image?” Keith reached up to the high collar of his robe and pulled it back showing the glass collar still around his throat. “My image is perfectly in check.”

 

The alpha blanched. “Th-that’s…”

 

“Yes, so if you have a complaint about my mother’s guests, please take it up with her or Kolivan. As for me, in my condition, I think it’s best I stay with my alpha.”

 

Throk didn’t look pleased, but he turned and quickly headed to the ballroom. 

 

“Keith,” Lance growled softly, “why do you still have that on?”

 

“You have the key,” Keith answered simply.

 

“You could have had a jeweler do it. With gentle hands, it won’t cut,” Lance argued.

 

Keith turned away. “I don’t want to take it off.”

 

“Keith, please, I…” Lance sighed and tried to pull away from the prince. “I’m not worthy of you.”

 

Keith held tight to Lance, a glare burning as he pulled Lance forward in a hurry. He slowed their walk only once they reached the ballroom. They crossed the floor headed to one of the balconies without speaking. When they stepped out, the few people catching the cool night air scurried away and they were left alone. Keith pulled away then and pushed Lance hard. He caught himself against the railing. When he looked up, Keith was seething.

 

“First you say you’re not worth it when you thought I was just any rich omega. And now you still say you’re not worthy of me because I’m the prince. I was a fucking beggar, Lance,” Keith yelled. “I was almost raped two months into presenting. I fought tooth and nail to get back the only person I considered family who wasn’t even my blood. I won a war! And all that time, I thought I wasn’t worthy of that little blue-eyed lord who gave me his cake. Now I’m a prince, a _ fucking prince _ . I’m going to be  _ emperor _ ! But, you tell me you’re not worth me! What is the point of all this power, of being able to have whatever I want, if the only thing I want isn’t worthy? Who gets to decide that? If you don’t like me, just say so. I won’t have you beheaded just because you prefer someone else.”

 

“N-no, it’s not that. I’m pretty sure I made it obvious it’s not that.”

 

Keith crossed his arms and held himself tight, looking away. “I really couldn’t tell.”

 

Lance sighed. “Why? Why me?”

 

Keith bit his lip in thought then sighed and came to stand by Lance at the railing. “Why not you? Politically, it’s a good call. Sure, you don’t have money, but your family will do better being mated to the new Galra rule. Yes, you stay in the same house as Honerva, but we mated her to your grandfather to keep her out of the way. Your home is basically her prison, and she agreed to it with ulterior motives but agreed all the same. It would be good to keep a close eye on her. And mating a lord from the Garrison would strengthen our ties to them. Your relation to Lotor and Princess Allura is also good. Not only are you my predecessor’s nephew, but good friends of the next ruler of Altea. It’s all very good, isn’t it?”

 

Well, when put like that, Lance supposed he was in a better position than he thought. “What about my reputation?”

 

The prince nudged Lance with his shoulder. “I wouldn’t let a newbie teach another newbie how to sword fight. Why would I let a newbie into my nest? Your experience isn’t a hinderance.”

 

Lance chuckled. “Glad that’s not an issue.”

 

“None of it is an issue, but that’s not why I want you.” Keith reached out for Lance’s hand and brought it to his lips. He kissed Lance’s knuckles then placed Lance's hand on his chest over his heart. Finally, he meant Lance’s eyes in earnest. “Lance, I don’t know about love or anything like that, but I know instinct. It may have taken me weeks to remember your name or face when we were children, but I never forgot it. I just regret never knowing which lordship you came from. I didn’t care back then, but I was terribly thankful for you. Other than Shiro, you were the only one to show me kindness.”

 

“You were pretty and sad, what was I supposed to do?” Lance asked. 

 

“And when I was on the Spread? Was that just kindness?”

 

“You were scared and you smelled good,” Lance answered. “I just wanted to make you feel better.”

 

Keith nodded. “I didn’t know it was you, but something about you made me think of that kid that kept me from starving on days I couldn’t be with Shiro. I had to know who you were and then it was just too good to be true. Can you blame me for not wanting to let you go?”

 

Lance could feel Keith’s heartbeat, every single one, true and strong. He’d always assumed the worst had happened to that kid, that he hadn’t been there the next time to save him. 

 

“I...I did think about you, but usually how I never wanted to end up like you,” Lance admitted. 

 

“I don’t blame you, it’s a life I wouldn’t recommend, but I ended up alright.”

 

Lance laughed. “You ended up as a prince.”

 

“And you could be a prince-consort.”

 

Oh. 

 

Oh!

 

“I’m not in love with you,” Lance admitted. 

 

“I wouldn’t call what I feel love yet, but I trust my instincts and they're telling me not to let you to.”

 

“Then I guess I’ll trust your instincts, too,” Lance said then leaned in. 

 

Their lips touched and Lance didn’t resist as he delved in deeper, tasting the heat of the prince’s mouth, letting one hand stroke through Keith’s hair. When his fingers grazed the glass collar, Lance pulled away. 

 

“Should I take it off?” he asked. 

 

Keith turned his head to kiss Lance’s wrist, eyes looking up at him. “Only if you intend to replace it with your bite.”

 

Lance pulled away. A look of worry crossed Keith’s face but is passed when Lance pulled the collar’s box out from his coat pocket. He pulled the little key out from its spot and moved to stand in front of Keith. Keith bowed his head pressing it against Lance’s chest. Lance petted through Keith’s hair moving it out of the way until he could see the little lock. It was quick work to undo and he was careful taking off the collar. He kissed the back of Keith’s neck as soon as it was bare, a promise to go through with the offered proposal this time. 

 

“Feels weird without it,” Keith said rubbing his neck. 

 

Lance placed the collar back into its box. “I thought it would feel weirder with one.”

 

“No, I got used to them in the rebel group. Omegas are required to wear them as a precaution when on duty. Though not as dangerous to the wearer, they do serve the same function as yours did. Ours were metal.”

 

“I guess, worst-case scenario, at least you weren’t mated to the enemy,” Lance pointed out. 

 

Keith chuckled. “They wouldn’t even get the chance to try that far. They had self-detonators on them.”

 

Lance frowned. He was realizing it now, how sorry he’d felt for himself all these years was nothing. He’d had the connections all this time to get him out of being flat broke he was just too prideful to use them. Yet, that beggar kid had been fighting for his life from the very beginning and all he wanted as a reward was Lance. 

 

Lance fell to one knee and bowed before Keith. “Prince Akira of the Galra Empire, I, Lord Lance McClain of the Garrison, would be honored to be your mate. All I have is yours.”

 

Keith looked shocked then amused. “Alright, my lord, but I have two conditions.”

 

“Yeah, of course, I’ll listen,” Lance agreed. “Whatever you wish, my prince.”

 

“One,” Keith began holding up a finger, “don’t call me Akira when you don’t have to. I’m Keith to you.”

 

“Agreed.”

 

“Two,” Keith continued and his amused look turned to something feral. He moved his hand along the front of his robe, loosening the belt that held it closed. Then, he lifted his right leg against the railing exposing his nakedness underneath. Slick glistened along his thighs and Lance could smell the omega’s heat telling every alpha nearby he was ready to be bred. “You promised to satisfy me. Keep that promise.”

 

“H-here?”

 

“Shiro won’t let anyone out here to disturb us. Besides, I’m your unmated omega and I’m going into heat. With so many other alphas between here and my nest, don’t you think it’s only natural that my alpha marks me, breeds me, before anyone can challenge them?”

 

A low growl rumbled in Lance’s throat. “You’re completely unfair. Where even is your nest?”

 

Keith laughed and leaned back against the railing. “This whole castle is my nest. Now, come here and satisfy me.”

 

Well, Lance had had sex in more public places than this. If this was what his omega wanted then he’d deliver. 

 

Lance crawled to Keith. He slowly stroked Keith’s left leg, kissing up it then licking the slick off before turning to Keith’s raised leg to do the same. Keith moved his hands to grip the railings and spread himself out more. Lance grabbed Keith’s cock, stroking it, as he started working open the pulsing wetness of his omega cunt. He licked at the sensitive nerves surrounding his entrance then plunged his tongue in spreading the opening and fucking the entrance on his tongue as Keith’s body trembled. More slick escaped. Lance moved his head and watched as it, mixed with his spit, dribbled onto the stone floor of the balcony. 

 

“You’re so sensitive, Keith. I’m going to make you cum before I mate you, breed you. You won’t be able to take my knot otherwise,” Lance said. 

 

“Lance, you’re too good. I...I really never had anyone. Just you. I didn’t think I could take it yesterday, or my heat. Lance,” Keith begged. 

 

“I know, I know,” Lance said and placed a gentle kiss to the tip of Keith’s dick. “But, you did so good. You’re going to do so good for me.”

 

“I...I want to do good. I want to be a good prince-ah.” Keith moaned as Lance took his dick into his mouth. “Will...will you give me an heir?”

 

Lance switched back to his hand and concentrated on pushing two fingers into his omega’s cunt. “If that’s what you want.” He moved his lips back to Keith’s dick and began bobbing on it as he twisted his fingers inside. 

 

“Ye-ah-ssss, yes. I want you to mate me and breed me. First try, Lance, get me pregnant first try. There are so many people who can help raise them, Lance. And I’ll have you.”

 

Lance looked up. Keith was crying. He didn’t smell sadness on his omega, but there was so much joy to it. Keith was in a position to be pressured to have children. Krolia had entered into ruling with an heir of substantial talent already in place which left Keith to prove he could keep the line going. During war, even in the Garrison where most of the fighting was on the border, Lance still saw the young single mothers on the streets begging. He’d almost seen Keith become one of them. Keith must have seen worse fighting. 

 

The gap between them suddenly felt bigger. One day, Lance wanted to understand Keith better, but until then he would just give his omega what he needed. 

 

Keith’s release came without any warning. Lance swallowed it down like the thirsty alpha he was. He’d never had an omega in heat and it had been a long time since he’d been allowed to enjoy himself during sex. He wanted to savor every bit of this experience. 

 

“Lance,” Keith whined, “your fingers.”

 

“You’re not ready yet. You’ve seen it, now imagine my knot.”

 

Slick spilled from Keith’s whole between Lance’s fingers and a small ‘oh’ escaped Keith’s lips. 

 

Lance added a fourth and looked over his omega. Keith looked wrecked already. He was barely holding himself against the railings, face flushed, eyes glassy, and the smell of heat sweating through every pore. A fully cooked meal ready to be devoured. Lance removed his fingers, preening at the disappointed whine that he received. He removed his own shirt and pulled his breeches down. His cock bob between them heavy and eager. Then, he grabbed Keith’s thighs and pressed his tip against Keith’s entrance. The prince let out a small excited sound and his hips moved to press down. Lance chuckled taking his cue and pushed in. 

 

Keith’s cunt was better than his ass. Lance would take either, honestly, but it was far hotter and smoother. Perhaps it was only his mating brain telling him that. Lance had to fight the urge to just pound into Keith. He grabbed Keith’s right leg and wrapped it around his waist to get the omega more comfortable then distracted himself waiting for the adjustment by pulling Keith’s robes fully open and exposing his large erect nipples. 

 

“Lance, move, it feels so good,” Keith murmured. 

 

“Not yet, my prince,” Lance said. He wrapped one arm around Keith’s waist and leaned over him holding onto the railing with his other hand. In the new position, he slipped in further and Keith grabbed tight to the railing as well as his cunt grabbing around Lance’s dick. “See, you're not used to it. Loosen up.”

 

Lance bent down and began to lick at Keith’s chest to distract him. He took a nipple between his teeth and tugged earning a squeeze around his cock telling him Keith was ready. Lance shifted and pressed kisses to Keith’s neck as he started to move. 

 

“B-better than your fingers,” Keith moaned trying to move his hips against Lance’s, but he was in a precarious position against the railings not that Lance would let him fall. 

 

“I certainly hope so,” Lance chuckled and pressed his nose against Keith’s neck taking in his scent. “Smell so good. Once we’re in a good space, I’m going to fully devour you.”

 

“I just want you to bite me,” Keith pleaded. 

 

“Where do you want it, my prince?” Lance asked. He could feel his knot growing, spreading Keith wider. 

 

“Visible.”

 

Usually, bites were placed on the back of the neck, but Lance had seen them off center. As long as they bit into a glance, the mating would work. Keith’s head was tilted to the right showing his left, the opposite side of his scar, giving Lance more access to his bare neck unconsciously. That was as good a place as any. He rocked faster and harder into Keith, letting his knot tug on Keith’s entrance. He licked a strip of skin finding where the smell was the strongest, and then he rammed all the way in and bit down. 

 

Keith arched and screamed. His hands moved free of the railings and he wrapped his arms around Lance’s neck holding him close. Lance removed his teeth and licked the wound clean, staying still so his omega could get used to his knot. It didn’t take Keith long to start moving his hips. 

 

“You’re so good,” Lance praised softly against Keith’s neck as he started moving again. He would cum any second now, but he wanted to be buried right up against all of Keith’s best spots. 

 

Keith panted, the smell of need coming off him so strong Lance wished he could bury deeper. He whimpered when it became too hard to move his knot in Keith as it expanded fully. Keith was quivering with small spasms of orgasms, but his cock trapped between them was still hard. He nosed at Lance’s neck still holding him tight and licked at his scent glands before suddenly biting down. Lance came immediately. 

 

Lance felt himself cumming for a good few seconds before he remembered where he was and who he was and what had happened. He let go of the railing to hold Keith and lowered them to the floor of the balcony still buried inside his mate. 

 

“You didn’t have to bite me back,” Lance said between a moan, the shift of positions milking him further. 

 

“You’re mine, too,” Keith said and pulled away. He stroked Lance’s neck, heat crazed eyes soft as they inspected his masterpiece. 

 

“Fair,” Lance agreed and brought Keith’s lips to his kissing his mate as they waited for his knot to go down. 

 

His mate. 

 

His mate and his prince. 

 

Lance shot another measly stream into Keith. 

 

Keith hummed and wiggled his hips. “You’re not going to try and run from me again, are you?”

 

“No, besides, I made a few promises, didn’t I? Did I satisfy you this time?” Lance asked

 

“Look at yourself,” Keith said in answer. 

 

Lance looked down. His pants were a mess with all sorts of fluids and his chest was covered in Keith’s release. He looked back at Keith with a raised brow. “That’s not an answer, but I catch your meaning.”

 

“Shiro will bring us a change of clothes and then you can continue satisfying me in my room.”

 

Lance sighed. “I’m not getting out of that ballroom without someone knowing exactly what happened, am I?”

 

The prince did have the audacity to blush, but the grin of pride he wore as he pulled Lance down for a kiss told Lance Keith never planned for Lance to leave tonight without some rumor between them. 

 

Sometime later Lance heard the clocks ring the midnight hour, but Lance didn’t hear them buried in his mate's warmth. Besides, this was his new home now, he wasn’t in a hurry to leave. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what your favorite fairy-tale is and maybe I'll ruin it next by turning it into a smutty klance "oneshot".


End file.
